Foreign Exchanges
by quidditchgirl13
Summary: 9 students are chosen to visit 3 different schools. This is to promote foreign freindships. Can anything good come out of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is quidditchgirl13. This idea just popped up in my mind so I decided to type it. It's going to be in different people's POV(point of view)'s. This chapter's not so good because it's introductions, but it'll get better. Enjoy:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that came up in the books, or you wouldn't be reading this on the internet.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Parvati

"Parvati listen!" Hermione Granger said, one of my fellow 6th year friends said, watching Dumbledore intently. Today was one of those days in the middle of September.

"To promote foreign wizard friendships, the Ministries have started a program called Student Trade. What happens is that a few select students of our 5th, 6th, and 7th year go to different foreign schools for a two-month period. The students chosen will have a choice whether to go or not, but will be reminded that it would be a good learning experience and a perfect chance to meet foreign wizards and witches and make friendships with them. Here, there will be a mandatory quill-pal program."

"Oooh, this sounds like fun!" Hermione excitedly whispered to me. I just hoped there would be cute boys or friendships.

"The students that have been chosen from 5th year are…" Dumbledore said some names, but I wasn't paying attention. I saw Ginny's happy look, meaning that she had gotten picked. Dumbledore said something about pairs of three going to schools and for the chosen students to follow him into his office after the feast.

"The 6th year students are, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbot, and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

I was very surprised. I wasn't among the smartest or bravest students in our year; I don't know how I was picked. Hermione's jaw dropped open. Dumbledore went on with the 7th year list. Then we ate dinner. My best friend Lavender was angry, sad, and jealous. Poor her.

"Come on Parvati! We have to meet Dumbledore at the steps." Harry called to me. I was closer to the trio nowadays. They had turned out to be good friends and were easier to confide in than Lavender. We walked up to Dumbledore.

"5th years, go with Professor McGonagall. 6th years, come with me. 7th years, go with Professor Flitwick." Dumbledore told them. Malfoy made a face at Dumbledore and Hermione made a face at Malfoy. I suppressed laughter as we walked to Dumbledore's office. We went inside and sat down on the chairs he had created with his wand.

"I have the list of what school you are to go to and who are your partners. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy, you will go to the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Washington D.C., the capital of America. Harry Potter, Parvati Patil, and Padma Patil, you will go to Jaadooghar Institute in India." Dumbledore said.

Padma and I burst out laughing. 'Jaadooghar' translated into English meant 'Magic House'! We were going to have fun there, in our home country.

"Terry Boot, Ernie MacMillan, and Hannah Abbot, you will go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in Europe. Is there anyone who has decided not to go?" Dumbledore asked. No one raised his or her hand. "Very well then. You will be leaving next week and will be coming back on December 23, in time for Christmas and New Years. Good Night."

The next week went very fast, and before they knew it, it was time to go to the other schools. I was extremely happy to be going to India. Mum and Dad were happy that we were going too. I pulled out the letter, which made me laugh every time I read it.

_Dear Parvati and Padma,_

_We are so very happy you have chosen to go. Your grandmother and grandfather went to that very school and enjoyed every year. Parvati dear, you will be happy to know that Divination will be taught the Indian way too. Padma, the library I've heard is 10 times larger than Hogwarts'. The feasts are simply FANTASTIC Indian food. Help Harry dear out by explaining everything. Also, look for nice boys to keep in mind for marriage! Love to both of you._

_Love,_

Mum and Dad 

I pulled her trunk out from under her bed, said bye to Lavender, and went to Dumbledore's office. The groups of three were waiting to be flooed to their assigned schools. I was matching Padma in my orange top with Indian designs, I noticed.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Patils, come up with your trunks." Dumbledore said. The next thing we knew, we were in Jaadooghar Institute in the headmaster's office.

"Namaste, I am Headmaster Singh and I am your temporary headmaster. Parvati and Padma, you are familiar with Hindi, right?" Padma and I answered yes. "Harry, drink this potion. Don't worry; I'm not trying to poison you. It's so you'll be fluent in Hindi, too." He said and gave Harry the potion.

I imagined Harry babbling in Hindi and chuckled under my breath. A second later, Singh asked Harry how to say "Thank you."

"Shukria." Harry said. He looked surprised after that.

"Wonderful, Harry!" Singh said. "Come, I'll lead you to your Common Room. You all are in the 'Dosti' or friendship house. The students in the Common Room will be glad to show you around. There are no classes today or tomorrow since it is the weekend. See you at lunch. The password is 'Ekta' or unity."

I said the password to a portrait of a yellow rose, and we walked in. Immediately, two girls and two boys about our age walked up to us.

"Namaste, Parvati, Padma, and Harry." One boy said, as he glanced at Harry's scar. Harry hates it when people do that. "My name is Anurag Kumar but you can call me Anu." After we did our introductions, one of the girls spoke.

"Namaste, my name is Diya Mehta. It's nice to meet you." She said. I immediately figured out that she looked like a nice person to befriend; she acted very kind and friendly. The other boy started talking.

"Namaste, my name is Samir Sharma. It's nice to meet you." The boy said.

I couldn't help thinking this, but he was cute! He had brown eyes that showed happiness inside of them. His black hair was spiked up and he wore an Indian Quidditch team shirt. I stopped looking at him when the last girl started speaking.

She said her greetings and said her name: Esha Mirza.

I think that Esha looks more of Padma's type. The two immediately clicked, and started talking about things like books. Harry, Samir, and Anu started a discussion about Quidditch. I started talking to Diya. It turns out, she has a lot of the same interests as me, like Divination.

"Diya, can you take me to the dormitory so I can put my trunk away?" I asked. Diya said yes and we went up.

The room was simply beautiful! Apparently, Dosti's colors were blue and green, and their mascot was a peacock! Wow! The floor was wooden and there were four canopy beds. There was blue mosquito netting around each bed and the sheets were green. There was a huge balcony on one side. In the middle of the room there was a spiral staircase. I dropped off my trunk and went up the staircase.

I had realized we were in a castle. I was in a glass tower. Instead of stone there was glass surrounding me. From the glass I could see a beautiful beach that students were playing on. There were eight couches. The boys shared the tower with us, I assumed.

All seven of us went down to eat lunch and then went on the beach. I really enjoyed staying here already…


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione

Hey guys, this is quidditchgirl13! Sorry for a longer wait than usual. Without further ado, here's the chapter! Enjoy:-)

Disclaimer: Do I need to say anything? Why would I be on this site if I owned it?

* * *

Chapter 2- Hermione

Ugh, what in the world was Dumbledore thinking when he put **_that_** git with Ron and I? That was a stupid move (no, I didn't say that). Probably a new plan for house unity, and to get his head bitten off!

Ron and Malfoy are practicing self-control not to get into a fistfight. One of them is going to let that restraint go any minute now. I can only wait and stop Ron. America is wonderful though! It's been my dream to come here. I've been here for only a half-day.

In AA (double A is what we call it), there are **no** house systems. To tell the truth, I miss sharing a dormitory with Lavender and Parvati. There are to wings to the castle separated by a hallway: an east and west wing. The east wing is where the Dining Hall, classrooms, and public study rooms are. The west wing is where our rooms are. Yes, I said rooms. It's like a muggle hotel. Each floor has a year's rooms. We are on the 6th floor. To get to the floor, you press a button corresponding to the floor, and _slide_ down to the floor on a slide. Walking up is a breeze; you press a button the same way, step on a mat, and you zoom up. Cool, as Americans say. Ron is enjoying the slide.

I have made two friends, Tina Smith and Samantha 'Sam' Patterson. Both are nice girls and don't care about blood. Most people here don't! Poor Malfoy. I can see his pain. He has made a lasting impression on the girls here. They've started a fan club for his looks. I don't blame them. Oh I did **NOT **just think that! Malfoy had just come up to me.

"Granger, shouldn't you be down at breakfast with Weasel?" Malfoy sneered.

"Ferret-face, mind to accompany me downstairs?" I asked him. His jaw dropped open in surprise and he said nothing. He just followed me down. AA had no house tables; they instead had small circular tables seating 10. We sat down and ate in silence. The food here is wonderful. It may not be as good as Hogwarts but it's acceptable.

Surprisingly, there are **no **uniforms here. There are clothing rules though. Charms is called Wandwork and there is no Divination. Today is a free day. Malfoy followed us around yesterday, so he probably will today. Ron just went to the bathroom, so Malfoy and I are left alone to roam the grounds. Hurray! Not.

"Granger, why aren't you screaming at me?" Malfoy asked in mock concern.

"You want me to start?" I asked, irritated. I wanted to see what his reaction would be if I was nice to him.

"No, I like you this way mudblood." Malfoy said. I ignored him. I'm sick of that term! Just then Ron came back.

"Let's explore the castle, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. He had been ignoring Malfoy.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IGNORING EACH OTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Malfoy may continue being civil if Ron and I were civil back. Narcissa Malfoy had actually joined the Order after Lucius went to Azkaban. She is a valuable member too.

"Mione, what's gotten into you?" Ron asked surprised. I was fed up with both of them. What was worse, I was actually falling for Dra- I mean Malfoy! He is actually a nice person once you get to know him. That's what's scaring me…

* * *

So, what do you think? Tell me by reviewing. I'm going on vacation till next Saturday, so don't except any updates till then. The next chapter's going to be in Terry's POV. Well, bye for now and thanks for reading!


End file.
